Family Is Not Always The One You're Born To
by TessHardingfan
Summary: In an AU That 70's World a never broken up and married Jackie and Hyde invite Red and Kitty over to their home to discuss something very important about the young couples newborn daughter.J/H always ,never was any Fez/Jackie or Sam the Stripper shudders .


Okay this is not my first fic ever..but it is my first That 70's go a bit easy on mr if I didn't get everyone just in character right

Jackie/Hyde(always) story...PG due to a bit of Red cussing 's also a bit AU..as far as I'm concerned Jackie/Hyde NEVER broke up...no one has ever heard of Sam and the Fez/Jackie abomination NEVER took place(as much as I love Fez,him and Jackie...uhhh no!)

Jackie put the last dirty dish from their supper into the sink to be washed later than joined Steven and their dinner guest in their living room for a nice bit of after supper the Forman's sitting on the large sofa she sat down next to her husband on the smaller love seat. Using one of her hand to take Steven's hand she used her other to reach over and touch the small bassinet that sat in between the two sofa's.

Laying in the small bassinet was the main reason everyone was together tonight.

Inside was three month old Megan Elizabeth eleven pounds of her laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling in that toothless way only babies can do.

"Jackie that dinner tonight was wonderful," said Kitty.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman," Jackie looked up from the bassinet to smile at the older woman "I know I can't cook as well as you yet but I'm hoping one day."

"Ohhhh nonsense," Kitty shook her head "That pot roast was wonderful! Wasn't it Red? Red!"

SMACK!

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Red Forman rubbed his shoulder from where his wife had just smacked him. Looking at the way she was glaring at him Red put two and two together and said.

"Ohhhh yeah dinner...uhhhh it was good...the pot roast was...hardly to chewy at all."

Jackie and Hyde turned to look at each other and shared a small smile. Coming from Red Forman that was actually high praise,high praised indeed!'

After sharing a knowing nod with Steven,Jackie took a deep breath and jumped into the main reason they had invited Red and Kitty over tonight for dinner.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Forman..."

"Ohhh dear how many times have we asked you to call us Red and Kitty now," Kitty shook her head "You two are grown ups don't have to call us Mr and Mrs Forman anymore."

"Okay...Kitty and Red," smiled Jackie "As you know next Saturday is Megan's baptism..."

"Of course," nodded Red.

"Ohhh yes," said Kitty as she leaned over to look in the bassinet and smiled down and the gurgling baby "Not only will we be there but we'll be in the first row!"

"Well actually that's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Hyde.

"Yes," nodded Jackie "We actually want you to be closer to us than that."

Red and Kitty looked up at the younger couple in confusion.

"Me and Steven have been talking and we..." Jackie took a deep breath "...we want you and Red to stand with us as family as Megan gets baptized...as her grandparents"

"Ohhh my!" gasped Kitty as she clasped her hands together in it came to Red only his eyes widen a bit in shock but his chest also stuck out a bit in pride.

"But...but...sweeties what about your real family..."

"As far as Jackie and I am concerned Kitty you and Red are are real family," said Hyde "You two were the one who took me in and took care of me when I was damn near about living on the street."

"Steven!" Jackie smacked Hyde slightly on the shoulder...just like Kitty had done to Red just a short time before.

And just like Red,Hyde rubbed his shoulder and glared at his wife "Geez woman what was that for?"

"How many times have I told you? No using bad language around small ears!" Jackie nodded toward the baby.

"Ohhh yeah right...sorry," Hyde said in that contrite way only Jackie could make him feel.

Jackie smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder in a way to say 'all is cool' before turning back to the Forman's to continue.

"As we were saying you two are more family to us than our biological you did for Steven you two were the ones who helped me when my dad went to jail and my mom also abandoned me."

"I've talked to W.B. and he and Angie we'll be there also," said Steven "But Jackie and I decided long ago that her parents and Edna and Bud will have NO part of Megan's and Jackie want you to be her grandparents."

"Ohhhhhhhh! " Kitty squealed with glee so loud it damn near busted the ear drums of everyone in the room. Jumping up from her spot on the sofa she scooped Megan up from the bassinet and started walking her around the room "Did you hear that sweetie? That's right Grandma Kitty is going to spoil you sooooooooo much! Yes she is!"

With a rare smile on his face Red stood up from his spot on the sofa and went over to Jackie and Hyde who were also now hugged Jackie first...everyone knew she was his favorite...when that was done he went over to put his arm around Hyde's shoulder...in a mainly way of course!

"I'm proud of you son," nodded Red "You may have started out in life getting kicked in the butt but you didn't give up,you made some thing of have a home,you married a wonderful woman..." Red turned to smile back at Jackie who beamed at him "...and you have a great that Kitty and I are proud to be a part of now."

"Thanks Red..." Hyde went to hug him.

"Okay okay" stiffened Red and backed away from the couple "That's enough of this touchy feely crap!"

"Right," nodded Hyde who shared a secret snicker with Jackie.

Red walked over to where Kitty was still swaying Megan around in her arms and talking to her in that cooing voice only grandmothers do.

"Hey here now Kitty don't hog her! Let me hold my granddaughter too!"

Standing next to each other Jackie and Hyde only smiled at one another while he put one arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they watched the newly minted grand parents play with their granddaughter.

THE END...hope you liked it.


End file.
